Lovestuck - a Karkat x Terezi story
by Dagon Valefar
Summary: [MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING OUT SOON,AS WELL AS DIFFERENT PARTS] This is a fanfiction about Karkat and Terezi, i'm sorry if it sucks, this is my first time writing (and publishing) a fan fiction. and if all go's well, expect more. I decided to rate this M for the Language, and Sexual themes


Lovestuck

Chapter one - Karkat

Today Karkat's day started like any other boring day or "shit filled day" as he'd always call them. He woke up, got dressed, and then went to his computer to get on pesterchum…like always. He logged onto the chat room, "Why the fuck is no one on..!" he asked himself. He stopped for a moment and looked at the clock beside his bed; the clock stated 9:26 in big red numbers. "9:26 for fucks sake!" he continued. Just then it stated that gallowsCalibrator had logged on, it was indeed Terezi. He noticed it, and thought about her. Karkat had secretly had a crush on her for a while, in fact now that he thought about it he couldn't remember when he started liking her in that way. He noticed his hair was a mess, and fixed it before entering the chat.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG]**** began trolling ****gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**CG: GOOD FUCKING MORNING TEREZI**

**GC: OH H3LLO K4RKL3S HOW 4R3 YOU?**

**CG: OK I GUESS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY?**

**GC: NOTH1NG TH4T 1S PL4NN3D R3ALLY**

Just then Karkat's stomach growled. "Fucking damn it" he said in response.

**CG: HEY TEREZI, I'M FUCKING STARVING SO I'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE**

He jumped out of the chair and walked to the kitchen. He looked around in the cabinets, and then in the pantry, then in the fridge before finally deciding to eat a grub sauce sandwich. He then retrieved the sauce from the fridge, and the bread from the cabinet, slathered it on bread and quickly ate it, and placed it back into the fridge before coming back to the computer and sitting down in the chair and turning back to the computer.

**GC: OK K4RKL3S **was her response to his leaving

**CG: OK I'M FUCKING BACK**

**GC: WH4T TOOK SO LONG?**

Karkat gave the monitor a puzzled look for a moment, then looked at the clock at the bottom left of the screen. It read 9:36.

**CG: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT; IT TOOK LIKE 6 FUCKING MINUTES TEREZI**

**GC: 1 KNOW BUT IT S33M3D L1K3 4 LONG T1M3**

Karkat propped his feet up on his bed, stretching and relaxing his legs a bit at the same time. He then put his hands behind his head to prop it up.

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK EVER TEREZI**

**GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG TOD4Y K4RKL3S**

**CG: I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PLAN TEREZI, SO WHAT EVER THE FUCK HAPPENS I'LL DO**

**GC: OH…OK K4RKL3S**

Karkat smelt something bad; he looked around, but found nothing that could possibly let out that stench. He was confused for a moment, but he then lifted his arm and sniffed down there. In an instant his arm was down. "Holy shit I smell!" he said talking to himself.

**CG: HEY I GOTTA TAKE A SHOWER OR SOME SHIT, I SMELL HORRIBLE**

He waited a few moments

**GC: OK K4RKL3S, DON'T T4K3 TOO LONG**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC]**** has stopped trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

Karkat let out a small sigh, and stood up. He walked towards the bathroom; it was a medium sized bathroom, equipped with a toilet, shower/tub, and a sink with a mirror on it. He reached behind the curtains and turned the handle to hot, allowing the hot water to start flowing into the tub. "I'm not taking a fucking tub!" Karkat yelled at it as if it we're alive. He then flipped a switch, allowing the water to come out of the shower head above the tub. He waited a few moments. When the room got all steamy and warm he looked around, and noticed a window across from the tub/shower. He remembered the moment when he once stepped out of the tub and slipped because some of the soap was still on the bottom of his foot, and the ground was wet from him getting in. He had slid, and crashed into the blinds, destroying them. Since the incident he hasn't been able to go out and get new ones (Due to keyboard smashing, might I add). "It's just a forest back there anyways, plus there's a tree in front of it" he spoke to himself, and then began taking his clothes off. They reeked of body stench from not showering and staying in the same clothes for about a week or so is what he remembers. He took his shirt and tossed it aside, along with his pants and underwear. He took a moment to look down to his manhood and admire it. It looked like a humans (Don't ask Karkat how he knows what a humans "male parts" look like) just a normal shaft, and head, but the only difference is that his has a red tint to it. He's never had to use it in a real situation, but he could when that time came. "Damnit I need to stop playing with myself and shower" he said to himself. He then stepped into the shower, and the water began to shower him. He stood under the water, allowing the water to wash down his body. After a couple of minutes he grabbed some soap and poured some in his hands, and rubbed It on his chest, arms, legs, and even his crotch. While he lathered the soap onto this area, it got hard, due to the fact he was stroking it, and that the soap made his hands slippery. "Fucking Damnit not right now…" he said looking down at his enlarged manhood. He then washed the soap off of him, and ignored it. But he didn't know, but someone was watching him very closely…


End file.
